


A Model's Dilemma

by debudebustars



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Gen, Injury Recovery, Slightly Unrealistic Weight Gain, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debudebustars/pseuds/debudebustars
Summary: It all started when Izumi broke his leg.----------------------------------This is a wg fic about Izumi breaking his leg and porking up because of the house rest involved for recovery.
Kudos: 15





	A Model's Dilemma

It all started when Izumi broke his leg.

While he didn’t really understand everything the doctor was saying, it was clear to him that if he didn't follow the recommended road to recovery as much as possible then his leg could be permanently damaged. He’d have to stay at home for a month and exert himself as little as physically possible, but it beat a lifetime of being able to do little more than limp. Other than that, he was just stuck with an itchy cast and a pair of crutches.

* * *

“So sorry, Sena! I didn’t think that you’d actually fall off the stage!” Leo said. He’d been Izumi’s ride home and also the major contributor to at least two near-death experiences that day. 

“It’s fine, what’s done is done,” Izumi grumbled. “Just please never do that again, or I’ll actually make you pay the medical bill.” He put his key inside the lock for his door, but paused when he felt it already in the open position. “Hey, Leo, quick question. If I open the door right now, will I see our three bratty kouhai behind it?” Leo laughed in response, providing no actual answer. Izumi sighed and opened the door.

“Surprise!”

Confetti hit Izumi in the face. Hung up at the top of the entrance was a banner that had “sorry you broke your leg!” written in what seemed like crayon. Below it stood Arashi, Tsukasa, and Ritsu, all with party poppers. Izumi just stood still for a moment to take everything in and then hobbled his way past them into the living room. The moment he sat down on the sofa, he was swarmed with his unitmates.

“Izumi-chan, do you need a pillow to put under your leg?”

"The cast didn't cost too much, right? I could help you pay for it if you can't spare the money."

"Can you even do anything with that thing on?"

"Sena, I just thought of a song I could write about this, wanna hear?"

“Out, all of you!” Izumi scowled, and the rest of Knights quickly complied. Most of the time Izumi’s threats were all bark and no bite, but considering what had already happened in the past 24 hours no one really wanted to push him too far. As Ritsu left last with a lazy wave, the door shut behind him and Izumi was alone.

After he graduated from high school, Izumi had quickly found an apartment of his own that was closer to the airport. He loved his parents and visited them whenever he was in Japan, but he wanted to be self-sufficient. Modeling gigs paid well, so money wasn’t really an issue. However, he didn’t really expect “crippling loneliness” to be a major issue in his new technically-an-adult life. And sure, he partially brought this upon himself by telling his friends to leave, but…. They could have stayed if they really wanted to. Izumi tore his eyes away from the door and began to scan the rest of the room, which was when he noticed that there was something different about the kitchen counter.

On it was a variety of dishes, ranging from a selection of Ritsu’s signature horrifying pastries to surprisingly decent looking cookies on a plate that Izumi recognized as being from Leo’s house. It was definitely too much food for however long it’d last before spoiling, but Izumi couldn’t say that he didn’t feel some warmth at the thought that his unitmates had thought about his well-being. He just wished they brought food that actually complied with his strict diet. It wasn’t like he really had many other options for food, though. Walking to get groceries would be a pain, and he never really even kept much food in the fridge due to his always-changing work schedule that’d keep him out of the countries for days or weeks at a time.

Izumi sighed. Yeah, he probably wouldn’t be able to keep his diet. But as long as he kept what he ate in moderation like he was used to, getting his figure back after he could safely exercise again wouldn’t be a challenge. Right?

* * *

The first dinner was when his resolve started to crumble. It was originally supposed to just be a salad ordered from a nearby restaurant that offered delivery paired with Ritsu’s pastry as a dessert, but, well, he was pretty sure that some of the mochi that Tsukasa brought over would go bad soon, and afterwards he still felt a bit peckish and the biscuits Arashi made admittedly looked too good to give up, and it’d probably be rude to eat everyone else’s meals but Leo’s, right? Izumi stared at the plate full of cookies that sat tantalizingly in front of him, cradling his gut. This had probably been the most he’d ever eaten in a single sitting, and possibly in a whole day. His stomach was slightly distended, and while it wasn’t obviously pressing against his shirt, he was still hyper-aware of it. He felt overwhelmingly full, and while he wasn’t in pain yet, he was pretty sure he’d be if he continued eating.

His right hand slowly went to grab the cookie at the top of the pile, while his left rubbed small circles on the surface of his belly in an attempt to get the contents to settle. Izumi brought the cookie to his lips, bit into it slightly, and swallowed. It was cloyingly sweet but surprisingly good. He took another bite, then another, and then one final one. His brain was on autopilot as he moved cookies from the plate and to his mouth, each one just as good as the last. Izumi made a mental note to thank Leo later, perhaps over text. 

After a few more minutes of non-stop eating, Izumi’s hand reached over to the plate again only to brush against glass covered in tiny crumbs. Taking his eyes off of the wall in front of him, he found that the plate was completely empty, as were all of the other plates sitting out around him. He let out a groan followed by a small belch as both of his hands returned to massage his belly, now distended to the point of lifting up his shirt half an inch. Izumi could feel the food churning in his stomach, and while he definitely felt the pain of his stretched skin, it was dulled by the incredible pleasure of being full beyond his wildest dreams. 

Izumi took one hand off of his stomach to carefully pull himself out of his chair into a standing position, and carefully waddled back to his bedroom, using the walls and furniture in his apartment to keep himself steady. As he laid in bed panting he wrapped both of his arms around the circumference of his gut, not bothering to change out of his slightly dirty clothes. He felt suddenly sleepy, and his last hope as he drifted off into unconsciousness was that this would be a one-time affair.

* * *

The gifts didn’t just end there. The next day Chiaki and Kaoru came by with well-wishes and treats from their units, and Izumi was pretty sure he’d never seen that much meat in one place. By then, his stomach had deflated and had left no visible evidence on his body, but Izumi couldn't help but think of how the night before had felt as he ate with his two rather loud classmates for lunch. In the evening, his parents visited and fussed over him in a way that he hadn’t let them since he was much younger, bringing some of his favorite meals from his childhood for him to keep in the fridge. They did actually make it into the fridge this time, but what should have lasted a week only ended up lasting three days and he ended up calling them to ask if they could bring more, which they did gladly. 

About a week into Izumi’s extended house confinement, Anzu came by with what seemed like a never-ending pile of fanmail, each one of them wishing him a speedy recovery and with a small chocolate or box of candy. Of course, it was Izumi’s responsibility to read and respond to every single one, and while he didn't mention it directly, he did very much appreciate all of their treats.

Maybe just one of those moments of gluttony in isolation wouldn’t have impacted his waistline, but the calories started to add up very quickly. At first, Izumi didn’t really care that his stomach had lost its muscle definition or that his legs had become slightly softer because he’d come to terms that it’d inevitably happen if he couldn’t work out or keep to his diet. As long as he didn’t gain much more, he could easily lose it. Besides, he’d rather be slightly out of shape than be unable to ever be an idol again.

Izumi tried to ignore the fact that his pants fit less every day and that the amounts of food he’d used to have to struggle to finish now made him only comfortably full or even slightly hungry still. He also tried to ignore how when he hoisted himself up out of bed his thighs would jiggle slightly, or that his stomach had started to creep slowly into his lap even when empty. He’d initially planned to at least keep up with some calisthenics to have his upper body strength remain the same, but they ended up always jostling his stuffed belly and being too much of a hassle to keep up. Izumi now pretty much spent his days sleeping, eating, and occasionally entertaining guests. If anyone had noticed his gain, as would be hard to not, they hadn’t said anything. At least, not to his face.

Finally, after almost a month of being stuck at home, Izumi was given the clearance to return to idol work by his doctor, although not without a general warning about watching his weight which he didn’t really pay much heed towards. He already knew all of the things the doctor was saying, and it couldn’t be much to burn off anyways. 

Before Izumi headed off to his first Knights practice since he broke his leg, he decided to get changed into his old practice clothes from Yumenosaki. Even after he’d graduated, they still fit well. Now, however, the pants got caught halfway up his meaty thighs and were uncomfortably tight on the rest of his legs, and while he was able to get the shirt and jacket on with considerably less of a struggle they still stuck to him awkwardly, highlighting his jiggling stomach and rounder arms. Izumi huffed as he gave up on the pants entirely and just chose a pair of sweats he’d bought about two weeks earlier. These too were tight, but he was able to pull them up to just below the crest of his belly and he could move well enough.

As Izumi stood up, the shirt rode up on his gut, showing a flash of his belly button and his pale, soft stomach. As he grunted and pulled it back down, he quickly rationalized with himself that he must’ve washed them wrong at one point and that’s why they weren’t fitting so well now. He’d gained some, obviously, but not that much. After getting a bottle of water and a few snacks for after practice, Izumi headed off. Surely it'd go well.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> If I'm being honest, this fic didn't really wanna work with me. I got almost 2k words written down and then... nothing else really came. I actually had a bit of the following practice written out, but I couldn't think of a good way to end it and I wasn't really digging the way it turned out so it got cut in the end. Maybe if I have a flash of inspiration I'll add it in another chapter but... that probably won't happen.
> 
> Anyways, please tell me if I made any errors in the writing and if there was anything you liked! Next up will probably be something involving Tori-centric and maybe some rapid wg to spice things up from my usual style. Perhaps in a few centuries, I'll finish the Narumika fic.


End file.
